Confusões
by Nara Kixaara
Summary: Tudo começa quando Sakura, Hinata, Temari, Matsuri e Tenten vão à um shopping comprar seus vestidos para o baile da escola. Mas parece que não foram só elas que escolheram AQUELE shopping para fazer compras... Deixem reviews!
1. Chapter 1

_Olá! Essa eh minha premera fic aki..._

_Os casais? Leiam e descubram!!_

_Todos os direitos autorais são do Kishimoto. _

**Cap 1. As Compras**.

Matsuri e Temari chegam de carro na casa de Sakura para buscá-la junto com Tenten, Hinata e Ino. Todas iam ao shopping comprar seu vestido para o baile da escola.

-Ai meninas, estou tão ansiosa para o baile. - Diz Sakura pensando desesperadamente em Sasuke.

-É! - Responderam todas juntas.

Da casa de Sakura até o shopping elas foram falando de suas expectativas para o baile (que eu não vou falar agora né ).

-Ai, eu não estou achando uma vaga no estacionamento... que merda - reclama Matsuri nervosa.

-Ali!- Gritaram Sakura e Temari juntas.

Ao sair do carro Sakura fica fitando um carro ao lado.

-Gente esse carro aqui não é do baka do Naruto?

-Hann.. Acho que s-sim- susurra Hinata, desejando profundamente que realmente fosse o carro do ninja loiro.

-Ah! Nem é... Só parece - Diz Temari tirando a esperança de Hinata.

-Vamos - Chamou Ino.

E todas vão à busca do vestido para o baile.

-Hann. Vamos a qual loja primeiro?

-Ah, não sei. Vamos em qualquer uma mesma, na sorte.

Então começaram a andar pelo shopping olhando todas as vitrines sem deixar escapar nenhuma.

-Aqui! Essa! - exclama Temari, ansiosa para provar um vestido lindo que estava em um manequim.

-Ok. Vamos.

-Nossa... Que vestido lindo, que bolsa linda...

Todas pegaram o que queriam vestir e foram ao provador. Quando todas estavam prontas saíram do provador para mostrar umas as outras.

Risos de aprovação e desaprovação entre elas. Cada uma achou o vestido perfeito para si. Pagaram e foram aos sapatos agora.

-Ali, olha os sapatos.

Entram em uma loja de roupa social .As vendedoras iam e vinham com caixas e mais caixas para mostrar os variados tipos de sandálias e sapatos às garotas.

Hinata ao avistar uma sandália em uma das prateleiras da loja, vai buscá-la e ouve risos e conversa. Parou assustada, pois reconheceu uma das vozes que vinha de trás dela.

-Ah Sasuke, essa ai te deixou parecendo um velho de sessenta anos- exclama o escandaloso Naruto.

-Cala boca seu dobe, olha a que você está,parece o Jiraya!- Sasuke rebate rindo.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh... Eu não pareço ele não.

Hinata, assustada, pega a sandália que tinha avistado e sai aos pulos. Não conta às meninas que os garotos estavam ali, pois sabia que Ino ia querer ir embora no mesmo instante.

-Hinata, como você demorou!

-Ahh... é que eu fiquei na dúvida de qual pegar. Hinata diz alto tentando abafar as risadas que vinham do provador masculino.

- Agora que estamos com sandálias e vestidos na mão vamos prova-los - Propõe Ino indo em direção ao provador feminino que era do lado do masculino.

-Ah não! V-vamos p-provar em c-casa! - gagueja Hinata, fazendo de tudo para as meninas não irem pra lá.

-Ah, que é isso Hinata, vamos provar logo aqui. Assim podemos trocar se não der certo.

-É mesmo. - concorda Temari pegando seu vestido e acompanhando Ino ao provador.

-Ah, vamos meninas, se mexam.

Ino e Temari, que iam distraídas ao provador, não perceberam os risos e bagunças no provador ao lado. Quando estavam próximas ao provador vêem a cena: aos berros Naruto, Shikamaru e Kiba, apenas de calças e com as camisas na mão, correndo.

Ino e Temari entram em choque.

-Ai meu Deus. O que é aquele abdômen...

-E aqueles braços... OMG!

Ao falarem isso as duas caem no chão. Os meninos, completamente aparvalhados, não sabiam o que fazer. Logo atrás vinha Matsuri, Sakura, Tenten e Hinata. Ao avistarem suas amigas no chão saem correndo e vêem os meninos desnudos olhando para elas.

-Affs! Tinha que ser vocês para fazer isso com e-e-elas...

Tenten não consegue terminar a frese, pois com a barulheira toda Neji e os outros meninos saem apenas de samba canção do provador. Ao ver aquilo Sakura e Matsuri tampam os olhos e Tenten cai ao lado das amigas.

-Ai pronto, matamos todas elas.

-Ahhh... Ohayo Hinata! - cumprimenta um alegre Naruto, tentando quebrar o clima.

-Ahhh seus tarados, dá pra colocarem roupas?- Grita Matsuri.

Gaara e Kiba sem graça se apressam para pôr as calças chamando o resto dos garotos.

Quando todos estão acordados e com roupas começaram a bater boca.

- Shopping não é lugar de andar pelado! Diz Temari nervosa.

-Ah, da licença, nós estávamos aqui provando roupas e vocês que vieram do nada! Diz Shikamaru se segurando para não avançar na amiga,

- Mas também viemos provar roupas e não é por isso que saímos peladas por ai! Retruca Temari.

­- Bem que poderiam!- Retruca Naruto sorrindo com olhar de safado.

-O queeeeee?!

-Itaii!! Calma Sakura-chan, foi só uma brincadeirinha!

- Eu não vou estragar meu dia por culpa de vocês.

-Ai, desculpa meninas, mas não vimos vocês chegarem, foi mal- diz Kiba corado.

- Pelo menos um aqui tem educação.

-Opa! Olha lá, vocês não tem o direito de nos chamar de sem educação - corta Gaara, vermelho de raiva.

- Temos sim!

- Tem NÃO!

-Ei! Calma, calma. Não há motivo para brigas.

-Vamos embora meninas, não quero ficar aqui olhando para esses ombros... Quero dizer,para esses meninos!!

-É! Vão embora mesmo!

-Ei, Maria João, você não está esquecendo de nada não?- Shikamaru diz apontando para o vestido no chão.

-Ai, eu já ia pegá-lo, bebê chorão.

- Por que mulheres são tão problemáticas?!

-Problemáticas e boni... Ah, deixa pra lá.

As meninas pagam os vestidos e vão embora deixando os garotos ali sem saber o que fazer e muito menos o que falar.

Ao entrarem no carro...

-Ai meu Deus... O que era aquilo?! Eu nunca havia visto eles sem ah... roupas.

Risos e mais risos surgiram no carro, e elas foram embora pensando naqueles tanquinhos... quero dizer, naquela cena.

_**Continuaaa...**_

_**Deixem reviews, plix!!**_


	2. Chapter 2

COMO SEGUIR A DIETA SHANGRI-LÁ

Olá, está ae o new chapter!

Para quem deixou reviews, arigato!!

_**Capitulo2 - Maldito celular.**_

Tarde de muito calor. Sakura, Hinata e Ino combinaram de ir estudar na casa de Temari, onde Matsuri e Tenten as aguardavam conversando no quarto.

Nos fundos da casa encontravam-se Neji, Kiba e Gaara, jogando videogame aos berros.

Toca a campainha,eram as meninas prontas para estudar. Ino ao ver Kiba na casa se sente feliz pois adorava ver o menino sem ser na escola,não sabia o porque.

Ah, entrem, estávamos lá no quarto esperando por vocês Diz Temari abrindo a porta.

Oi meninas, trouxemos chocolate Diz uma Sakura bem animada ao ver que Naruto não estava ali.

Hm... Estava pensando em chocolate agora pouco comenta Tenten, saindo do quarto.

Hinata ao ouvir os berros dos meninos vai lá para ver se Naruto estava no meio da bagunça,mas se decepciona no meio do caminho, pois Temari avisa a ela que o loiro não estava na casa.

Gaara sai para encher mais a garrafa onde estavam tomando tereré. (¹)

Olá meninas o ruivo cumprimenta, olhando fixamente para Matsuri.

Ah, olá Gaara Respondem todas juntas,menos Matsuri, que de tão corada perde a fala.

Olha quem esta aqui! exclama Kiba ao sair da frente da tv.

Ah, oi pra você também Kiba Diz Sakura, animada.

Ah Gaara, desliga o videogame ou vão jogam sem gritos ai que agente vai estudar esbraveja Temari ao irmão.

Já paramos com o videogame, vamos para o quartoDiz Gaara e em seguida vai para o quarto com os meninos.

Hm o que será que eles vão fazer lá sozinhos heim? comenta Ino, rindo.

Bem que você queria ir lá ver néh Ino?! Diz Hinata corada.

Ahh eu não! Pra que perde meu tempo vendo o que eles vão fazer?! Ino tenta disfarçar o que tinha dito.

Tá bom,Ino. Você não engana mais ninguém aqui não Diz Temari rindo.

e você com o Shikamaru também não retruca a loira tentando fugir do assunto.

Hann... vamos ao estudo?! Diz Temari corada.

Depois de um tempo que elas estavam estudando, a porta do quarto de Gaara abre e saem Neji e Kiba.

Tchau meninas os garotos se despedem.

Ah já vão? lamenta Tenten,querendo que ficassem mais.

Vamos tomar um banho e chamar os meninos, ai voltamos.

Ah oks. Tchau Diz Temari ao se levantar.

Falô Gaara, té mais Diz Neji e fecham a porta.

Gaara o que vocês vão fazer depois? pergunta Temari fitando o irmão.

Ah sei la. Talvez uma pizza, não sei ainda comenta Gaara, e entra no quarto.

Depois de passadas algumas horas, as meninas já haviam estudado tudo que tinham que estudar e estavam agora na sala vendo filme, Gaara sai falando no celular.

Ah tah...eu to indo abrir a porta.

Quando Gaara abre a porta, entram Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, Naruto e Sasuke.

Ah eai meninas!Diz Shikamaru Oi Maria João.

Oi... respondem todas.

Hann...Oi Sakuke Diz Sakura corada Que bom que você veio.

Ah éh! E por que? Pergunta Sasuke.

Ah que filme vocês estão vendo? Sakuke é interrompido por Naruto aos berros.

Estamos vendo Harry Potter.Querem ver também?Pergunta Matsuri fitando Gaara.

Eu não! Que eu quero ficar vendo esse carinha ai!Diz Gaara com cara de nojo.

Oh tem aquela tal de Hermione Granger... ela é bonita, então até que compensa ver Diz Shikamaru com os olhos brilhando.

Affs. Eu acho ela feia comenta Temari, com raiva do que Shikameru acabo de falar.

Ah vamos, sentem ai, quero ver o filme Diz Ino impaciente.

Todos se sentam para ver o filme. Passados alguns minutos Naruto, que estava ao lado de Hinata, capota em seu colo dormindo,e a garota, mais corada que o normal, não tem coragem não querendo se mexer para tira-lo de cima dela.

Neji e Tente começam a discutir do filme, Gaara que não curtia muito HP apenas olhava de longe, Shikamaru que estava deitado no tapete ao se virar fica bem pertinho de Temari, que fica vermelha ao olhá-lo nos olhos. Sakura estava explicando uma cena ao Sakuke que não havia entendido, e sem querer pega em sua mão.Ele a tira, mais havia dado tempo suficiente para um sentir o calor do outro.

Vou pro quarto, quando acaba vocês me avisam Diz Gaara impaciente.

Han, Matsuri, o celular do meu irmão esta tocando, você que esta ai perto da porta, por favor leva lá pra ele pede Temari entregando o celular a menina.

Matsuri no mesmo instante pegou o celular, pois faria tudo para poder conversar com Gaara.

Ao chegar perto da porta, bate. De dentro Gaara pergunta "o que foi" e a menina responde "seu celular" e ele "ah entra ai".

Ao entrar ela encontra o ruivo sem camisa e quase tem um treco.Gaara, ao perceber, chega mais perto da menina.

O que foi Matsuri? Esta tremendo Diz o garoto rindo.

Han...Nada não. É só impressão sua. Diz Uma Matsuri muito corada.

Gaara chega mais perto ainda,e a menina começa a ir para trás,e ao ver que o garoto não ia parar, bate na parede.

Quando chega perto,mas bem perto, o celular de Gaara que havia parado de tocar, tocou novamente.Ao se despertar o garoto rindo atende.

Ah Oi Hanko! Saudades também.

Matsuri ao ouvir aquilo,não espera por mais nada e sai do quarto desesperada.

Han,meninas eu estou indo embora.

Mais por que? Pergunta Temari.

Sem terminar de ouvir a amiga,Matsuri sai correndo.

Han,Temari agente conversa depois.

Sakura ao dizer isso,sai correndo atrás de Matsuri junto com as outras meninas.

Ao encontrá-la ela explica tudo e espera os comentários das amigas.

Então...

Ah ela pode ser apenas amiga dele Matsuri Diz Hinata tentando consolar a amiga.

Pensa pelo lado bom, se ele não tivesse chegado tão perto assim de você, o que ele vai querer. Vocês apenas não conversaram. Isso é o que faltaDiz Ino, a amiga.

Ah vamos embora,você precisa se acalmar depois conversamos melhor.

Ao chegar em casa todas vão para o quarto e Matsuri liga pra Temari e explica tudo certo e fala que a amiga esta bem.

Ao saber disso,Temari entra no quarto de Gaara aos berros.

O que você fez com a minha amiga?

Ah eu nada, apenas rolou, quero dizer quase rolouDiz Gaara sério.

Affs, as vezes me da vontade de te matar sabia! Não se brinca assim com o sentimento de uma menina esbraveja Temari e sai do quarto.

É colega, acho que você realmente pego pesado com a Matsuri Diz Neji.

Eu não sei mais nada também Diz Gaara confuso.

Ah que isso! Meninas são todas complicadas mesmo Diz Shikamaru.

'Bora' comer pizza?

Depois de toda a confusão os meninos vão à pizzaria e as meninas vão dormir.

Matsuri ficou pensando na cena a noite toda, desejando que o maldito celular não tivesse tocado e se perguntando se Gaara realmente estava sentindo algo por ela.

_**(¹) Tereré é um costume que os sul-mato-grossenses têm, algo parecido com o chimarrão dos gaúchos, só que ao invés de água quente é água fria.**_

_**E ae, gostaram? Deixem reviews!! **_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Me passa Cola?

Segunda feira,as 6:30 da manha...

-Ai meu Deus. Porque você inventou a escola?! – Diz Ino em seu quarto.

-Ino,vamos filha estou com presa. Vamos chegar atrasadas. – Grita sua mãe da cozinha.

Ino desce com a cara inchada de sono,toma seu café e sai com sua mãe. No meio do caminho encontra Hinata e Sakura que da carona para as duas.

-Bom dia tia,Ino. – Diz as duas juntas.

-Bom dia meninas. – Respondem.

Chegando na escola as garotas avistam Naruto,Kiba,Sasuke e Neji indo ao encontro do grupinho mais a frente onde estavam Gaara e Shikamaru.Ino e Sakura abrem um sorriso e Hinata cora.

-Tchau meninas,boa aula. Se despedi a mãe de Ino.

Ao andarem alguns metros dos meninos avistam Temari,Matsuri e Tenten sentadas no banco do corredor olhando os garotos também.

-Oi meninas. Vocês estudaram para a prova? – Pergunta Temari mal esperando as meninas chegarem.

-Hãnnn! Prova?! – Grita as três juntas.

-Ai meu Deus eu esqueci que tinha prova!

-Eu também.

-Ai nem me fale!

Responde as três meninas assustadas.

-Nossa justo vocês?! As cdf's da sala. – Fala Temari rindo.

Soou o sino da escola e a prova era na primeira aula. Quando todos sentaram em seus lugares,aparece na sala Kurenai e Kakashi sensei.

-Ai. Eu acho que não deveria ter acordado hoje! Se for o Kakashi Sensei cuidar agente estamos ferrados. – Diz Ino desesperada.

-­Mas porque? – Pergunta Temari.

-ACHO QUE É PORQUE ELE É FICA MUITO EM CIMA DA GENTE!! – Berra Ino.

-Ah é verdade. Diz Sakura engolindo em seco.

Lá na frente..

-Algum problema ai meninas? –Pergunta Kurenai.

-Ah! Aqui?! Han..Nada não Sensei. -Responde Tenten com medo da sensei ter ouvido.

-Escutem aqui! Quando acabar a prova podem ir embora. Pois vamos fazer um reunião para decidir os últimos detalhes do baile. –Grita Kakashi a sala.

Começa a algazarra na sala. Então uma kunai sai voando e com um estrondo para na parede no fundo da sala,fazendo todos se calarem.

-Obrigado. E como eu estava falando... Vocês poderão ir embora..pois não haverá aula hoje. – Fala Kakashi.

Kakashi cochicha algo no ouvido de Kurenai e sai da sala.

-Oks. Todos em dupla. Vamos e rápido. –Grita a Sensei.

Temari sentou com Tenten,Sakura com Ino,Matsuri com Hinata,Neji com Kiba,Sasuke com Naruto e Gaara com Shikamaru.

-Ufa! Vai ser a Kurenai que vai aplicar a prova. – Diz Ino em termos aliviada.

-Ok. Podem começar,vocês tem até as 9:30 hs para me entregar.

-"Ai esta tudo grego para mim"...Pensa Ino. Sakura você sabe algo?

-Algumas sim. Mas essas três aqui não. – Respondo a menina desanimada.

-Estamos longe das meninas,vamos ter que pedir cola para o Naruto e Sasuke. – diz Ino sem mais nenhuma alternativa.

Do outro lado da sala...

-Hãnn. Gaara...Gaara... Chama baixinho Hinata muito corada. Você sabe a numero 3?

-Sim. Estou terminando. Porque? Você vai querer? –Pergunta o garoto com um sorriso de destem no rosto.

-É-é q-que e-eu e-esqueci c-como f-faz. –Respondeu a garota sem graça.

-Ta eu já te passo. Toma Shikamaru,faz alguma coisa pelo menos. Passa isso aqui para elas. – Diz Gaara nervoso.

-"Gostaria que isso não complicasse". Pensa Shikamaru olhando Kurenai. É a letra D. Raiz de 81.

-Pronto,agora fica quieto,esta me atrabalhando. –Sussura Gaara com cara de cu.

Ali próximo,Naruto balançava livremente as pernas,de braços cruzados,sorrindo bobamente e olhando para o nada,enquanto o moreno ao seu lado escrevia tranqüilamente,de cara amarrada.

-Você é um dobe inútil mesmo. –Resmunga Sasuke.

-Nu,temi. Se eu for tentar ajudar acabo atrapalhando. –Respondeu o loire com simplicidade.

Então sentiu um leve batuque na cadeira.Olhou para trás e deparou com a cena: Ino olhando na direção da Sensei e Sakura chutava fazia um três com os dedos.

-Sasuke,as garotas querem cola. – Comentou o loiro.

-Pouco me importo. –Retrucou Sasuke sem tirar os olhos do papel.

-Teme! Elas estão desesperadas!

O moreno lançou um olhar ao loiro de profundo desprezo.

-Elas se virem. Eu não vou passar. –Retrucou rabugento.

-Deixa que eu passo então. – Disse o loiro gansando a prova. O Uchiha emo resmungou mais não fez nada.

Naruto disfarçou e disse:

-É a letra D.

A caneta de Sakura funcionou rapidamente.

Logo atrás Neji estava concentrado em sua prova,e ao seu lado um emburrado Kiba,remexia-se na cadeira.

-Fique quieto Kiba,assim você me atrapalha. –Reclama o Hyuga.

Hunf! –Rosnou o outro.

-Não adianta ficar bravo. Você não vai dar palpites aqui,portanto EU sei as respondas,EU sou inteligente.Sendo assim EU faço a prova. –Diz Neji.

-Você não passa de um idiota,metido,complexo de táxi. Mas como preciso de nota vou ficar quieto.

-Neji... –Chama Kiba.

-O que foi merda! Dá para ficar quieto um minuto?! – Resmunga Neji.

-A Tentei e a Temari querem cola. –Comenta Kiba apontando para as duas garotas sentadas atrás de si.

Neji suspira.

-EU sei a respostas e não vou passar para elas.Ninguém não mando estudar...

Entao Neji virou-se e deu de cara com o olhar de cão perdido que Tenten lhe lançou. Corando furiosamente,escreveu algo em um papel e entregou ao colega.

-Passa. –Diz Neji meio arrependido.

Kiba concordou confuso.

Quando todos terminaram a prova se dirigiram a cantina da escola.

As meninas,como sempre,um pouquinho longe dos garotos,então Temari ouvi alguém falar com ela.

-Até imagino como tenha ficado sua prova Temari. –Diz Neji do nada.

-Porque? –Pergunta Temari confusa.

-Pois fizeram em um minuto. –Respondeu o garoto de cabelos compridos.

-Ah Neji..vai a merda! Nem vem blz?! Eu não estou com cabeça para ouvir suas "Teorias" seu bosta. –Resmunga Temari se bufando.

-Calma Temari. –Diz um Kiba assustado.

-CALMA?! Eu tava aqui na boa e chega esse troxa me falando merda e eu tenhu que ficar CALMA!? –Grita a garota.

-Eu acho que o Shikamaru tem um jeitinho único de acalmar a Temari,que só ele sabe e pode fazer. –Diz Naruto rindo.

"BUNF!".

Um copo bate na cabeça de Naruto,fazendo com que ele desmaie no colo de Hinata,que cora.

-Temari! Isso são modos?! –Grita Gaara com sua irmã.

-Naruto você esta bem? –Pergunta Shikamaru que estava sentado ao lado deles.

-Ai minha cabeça. – Delira o loiro.

-Sem condições de conversar com vocês. Gaara toma cuidado com um ser desses com você no mesmo teto. Você pode acordar morto a qualquer momento em casa.

-Eu sempre falei que mulheres são complicadas e loucas. –Resmunga Shikamaru olhando para Temari com medo.

-AhhhH! Grita a garota.

-Ta ta. Estamos saindo já. –Diz Shikamaru com medo que Temari lhe acerte um copo também.

Kiba ajudando Naruto a se levantar,lança um olhar de medo a Temari e fala:

-Tenho pena de vocês. –Aponta o garoto as meninas espantadas atrás de Temari- Por andarem com um bicho desses. – Aponta para Temari agora.

Temari que ia pegar mais um copo é impedida por Tenten.

-Saem logo meninos. –Diz Sakura.

Quando saem todos eles de la.

-Da para acalmar agora?! – Grita Ino.

-Vamos para casa..depois conversamos.

E todos vão embora depois de um dia..hãnn..complicado.


	4. Chapter 4

Olá, está ae o new chapter

_Olá, está ae o new chapter!_

_Para quem deixou reviews, arigato!!_

**Preparativos**

Depois de um dia muito turbulante as garotas resolvem dormir na casa de sakura,onde riem ao acontecido de a tarde.

Ino e Temari ao acordarem,preparam o café e acordam o resto.

- menina,vamos temos que tomar um café bem reforçado,porque a noite é O dia! -Diz Temari esperansoça.

- Ai nem me fale,são tantas espestativas para hoje- Retruca Matsuri.

Depois de um belo café,arrumaram a mesa e foram sentar na varanda com um tereré ao lado.

- O que vamos fazer no cabelo? -pergunta Sakura.

Enquanto discutiam o penteado da noite,algumas quadras dali,encontra-se Kiba passeando com Akamaru e Shikamaru.

- Carambá! É hoje véi. Me da até calafros de imaginar. - Diz Kiba alisando o cabelo.

- Por mim nem ia nessa coisa viu! -Solta Shikamaru.

- Ué véi por que não? -Pergunta Kiba espantado.

- Estou sentindo que vai dar confusão! -responde o moreno.

- Olá pessoal!

Os dois meninos se viraram,e de tão de cara com um loiro em cima de uma arvore.

- Olá Naruto,o que faz ai em cima? - Pergunta Kiba indignado.

- Estava pensando no baile de hoje. -responde o loiro fitando o céu.

- O que?! Você pensando?! - fala Shikamaru rindo do loiro.

- Tedayo,eu oenso sim. - retruca bravo.

- Ta,ta. Desce dai,estamos indo no Gaara,vamo com agente. - Kiba fala ao acariciar Akamaru.

No meio do caminho,encontram Neji,que os acompanha também.

Chegando na casa do ruivo o avistam sentado na varanda e ao seu lado um moreno de cara fechada.

- Olá Gaara,Sasuke. - comprimentam todos.

- Olá.-respondem.

- Que cara é essa seu 'teme'? - pergunta o loiro fitando Sasuke.

- A de sempre idiota! -retruca o moreno.

- Affs! Vamos almoças antes que começe a briga desses bakas ai.- diz Gaara entando em casa.

E todos o acompanha.

Voltando algumas quadras dali.

- O almoço esta pronto. - Grita Temari.

E todas vão almoçar.

Depois de uma refeição as presas,as meninas arrumam a casa e correm ao salão de beleza.Ao chegar la,elas avisam as mulheres do salão que queriam fazer tudo o que tem direito.

Voltando na casa do ruivo.

- To indo nessa,tenho coisas a fazer. - Diz Neji e vai embora.

Alguns minutos depois.

- Ok pessoal. To indo nessa tambem,tenho que buscar o meu palitó na lavanderia antes que feche. - levanta Shikamaru e sai tambem.

No salão..

- Ai eu quero a unha rosa por favor. - diz Sakura.

Um silencio abate o salão e a porta se abre e fecha em um instante.Não consequem ver quem entrou,pois foi muito rapido.

Passado algumas horas,Sakura repara em uma pessoa sentada ao fundo do salão,mais volta a sua atenção ao seu cabelo.

A pessoa do fundo esquece da presença das meninas no salão e sai normalmente.Mais do nada algumas gritam,assustando as meninas do salão.

- NEJI?!

- Merda! Esqueci! Oi e tchau! - Diz o moreno e sai correndo.

- Carambaaaa! O Neji fazendo escova..?! - Diz Sakura e todas riem.

Ao terminarem tudo o que tinham que fazer,elas voltam para casa.

- Temos tres horas até o baile. - Diz Ino sonhadora.

- Ai eu to com medo. - solta Hinata.

- Medo do que?! Vai te entender Hinata!. - Fala Ino.

Ao se arrumarem,deu a hora de ir. Chega a mãe de Sakura para leva-las ao baile.

- Meninas,estaum ai? Vamos esta na hora. - Grita a mãe de Sakura la da sala.

- Estamos indo mãe. -retruca a menina.

- Ualll! Estão todas lindas demais. - Diz a mãe de Sakura ao ve-las.

- Obrigado-respondem,saindo de casa.

Ao chegarem na escola se deparam com os meninos na porta de entrada.

- Boa festa menias,e boa sorte! -Diz a moça beijando a filha.

- Eles estam até que bonitinhos- Ri Temari ao falar.

- Bom,que comece a noite!

_Deixem reviews!! Bjs!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Último capítulo! Enjoy!!**

Ao chegarem na frente da escola,dão de cara com os meninos,Ino sente um calafrio e fala para as meninas:

- Hoje a noite promete! Eu sinto isso! -Ao dizer puxa a fila para entrar.

Todas rindo ha acompanham.

- Nossaaaa! Que decoração crazy! - Diz Temari apontando para cima ao ver o globo de festas brilhando.

Ao todos entrarem começam a festa,todos começam a darçar,beber e rir muito.

-Kakashi-sensei ja esta bêbado. Olha o Jiraya! - Tenta falar uma Ino aos risos.

Depois de algumas horas de dança,bebidas e engaração...

- Gaara,a Matsuri naum tira os olhos de você!- Diz Kiba tentando se apoiar nas proprias pernas.

-Affs! Cala boca! Nada a vê. -

Gaara ao falar olha na mesma direção,realmente ela estava o engrarando.

Um pouco corada,tenta disfarçar.

Derrepende ao olharem para o centro da roda,estava Jiraya desafiando Tsunade a uma dança de tango,aonde no final valeria um beijo.

-Você esta é com medo,porque já esta velha e não conseque mais dança! - Diz um Jiraya bêbado.

-O queeeeeee?! Eu velha?! Vou te mostrar quem é a velha aqui!

Depois de muita confusão e copos voando,Vovó Tsunade aceita a proposta!

Ao verem a cena as meninas brincam falando que iriam fazer o mesmo com os garotos,mais ao falarem isso nem perceberam quem estava ao lado.

Naruto,ali ao lado escuta tudo e sai correndo contar ao resto dos meninos. Sem deixar Naruto terminar de contar Kiba aceita a proposta.

-Afffs! La vem mais complicações. - se lamenta Shikamaru.

- Eu to de boa! Vou ficar apenas sentado olhando vocês. -Diz Gaara fitando Matsuri.

- E eu naum irei mostrar meus dótis de tango a ninguém,e apesar,eu nem quero beijar ninguém. - fala Neji se gabando.

- Estaaa com medo! Depois que fez chapinha esta com medo de estraga-la. - Diz Kiba aos risos.

- O queee?! - fala Neji se levantando com o punho fechado.

E até parece que Shikamaru adivinhou o que estava para acontecer. Sasuke e Gaara tentando segurar os garotos,olham em direção as meninas.

Sasuke não querendo imaginar aquilo,não consequiu se segurar,mais imaginou um beijo entre ele e Sakura,na qual estava uma beleza em um vestido rosa bem decotado.

- Eai,vamos lanças a proposta ou não? - Diz Naruto após a confusão de amenizar.

-Simm! - Diz Kiba aos berros.

Kiba ao falar isso,agarra Naruto pelos braços e vão em direção as meninas.

- Olá meninas!

- Olá Kiba,O que quer?- pergunta Matsuri.

-Então,estamos dispostos a uma competição,mais não é uma competição qualquer,é a mesma do Jiraya! O que me dizem? - Fala Kiba ofegante e com medo de levar uma porrada.

Ao ouvir isso Matsuri sai correndo em direção ao banheiro. Ao ver Hinata vai atras dela.

-Falam alguma coisa! Ou estão com medo de nos enfrentar?! - Diz Naruto querendo a mesma reação de vovó Tsunade nas meninas.

-Medo do que? Em seu baka? De humilhar vocês? - Diz Temari.

-Apenas não podemos falar nada preciptado,é só dançando para ver! - Diz Shikamaru ao se aproximar da conversa.

-Então aceitamos! O que será o premio? Um beijo tbm? - Pergunta Ino.

-Claro! - Responde Kiba lhe dando uma piscadinha de lado.

Ino no mesmo minuto cora.

Depois da desição ouve-se aplausos e gritos,ao olharem lá estava jiraya aos beijos com Tsunade.

- É issooooo Aiiiii Ero-Sanin! - Grita Naruto.

-Agora é nossa fez. Preparadas? -Pergunta Shikamaru.

-Mais cadê Hinata e Matsuri? - Pergunta Ino.

Hinata no banheiro junto de Matsuri tenta convence-la a danças,já que queria tanto um beijo do ruivo.

-Quero beijá-lo se ele quizer e não por causa de uma competição.Por favor Hinata me deixe sozinha e vá atras do seu beijo.

Hinata cora,mais sai do banheiro.

Ao sair,da de cara com Gaara escutando atras da porta.

- Hãn..Gaara-san,com licença.

O ruivo olhando muito cauteloso,olha para o lado para ver se não havia ninguem o olhando e entra no banheiro.

-Hinata,ja falei que quero ficar sozinha. -Diz Matsurise virando a porta.

-Olá. -comprimenta Gaara um pouco encabulado.

- Ahhh! O que fazes aqui dentro? Não pode entrar aqui! E se alguém te pegar aqui?? Foi a Hinata que te chamou? - Pergunta Matsuri assustada.

-Calma,ninguém irá me pegar aqui e nãp foi Hinata que me chamou,vim por conta própria. -Responde o ruivo.

-Hãnn..Você não vai dançar com os meninos? -pergunta Matsuri,corando.

-Eu não! Pra que?! Quem eu quero beijar,não quer dançar. -responde olhando para cima.

-Hãn,que pena.-diz Matsuri desanimada. Mais quem é?

-Ah,uma pessoa ai! - reposnde o ruivo tentando não dar muito na cara.

De longe ouvem alguém chegar perto da porta do banheiro para abrir,então Matsuri empurra Gaara para dentro de um boxe do banheiro e entra logo atras fechando a porta ao entrar.

-Ai você viu o beijo dos dois...

-Ai eu vi..vamos que vai começar a outra competição e eu não quero perder por nada.

Por fim a conversa acaba.

-Acho que já podemos sair. - Diz Matsuri suando frio,pois estabva muito proxima ao rosto do ruivo,porque o boxe era minusculo.

-Ah é! E porque? E se mais alguém entrar? -fala o ruivo se aproximando mais ainda do rosto da garota.

Ao acontecer isso,a porta do boxe se abre e Matsuri sai as presas e encosta na parede mais adiante ofegante.

- O que foi Matsuri? Esta suando. -Diz Gaara irônico.

Falando isso se aproxima da morena com um lenço nas mãos indo para lhe entregar. Ao chegar mais perto Matsuri tenta sair,mais o ruivo a segura.

-Não quer? -pergunta o ruivo desapontado ao ver que a garota fugia.

-Mais é que...eu quero,ops..

Gaara nem ao menos deixa a menina se explicar e lhe lança um beijo.

Aplausos e mais aplausos ecoavam la fora,a dança estava um tanto atrativa.

Depois de alguns beijos entre os dois no banheiro Matsuri lembra do desafio.

- Ah eu quero ver a turma dançando. -Fala a morena sorrindo.

-Calma. Primeiro quero lhe perguntar duas coisas. Primeiro..você gostou de me beijar? E se sim,quer continuar comigo? - Diz o ruivo tentando não se engasgar. (poxa,isso é mais difícil do que eu pensei. - pensa o ruivo).

Matsuri pega de surpresa tenta falar.

-Cla-claro que eu gos-gostei! S-sim,eu aceito continuar com você...

Derrepende outro beijo. De mãos dadas e aos risos os dois saem do banheiro sem ao menos se preocupar se alguém os vio,o que queriam ja tinham consequido mesmo.

No meio de uma roda se escontravam a turma dançando,e dando um show. Kiba a cada passo tentava beijar a loira,mais ela virava o rosto.

Derrepende sem ninguem esperar Kiba e Shikamaru deitam as garotos em seus braços e as beijam.

No meio de tanto aplausos e confusão,saem da competição,pois quem consequia o beijo saia.

Rindo e felizes pelos beijos,as meninas vêem Matsuri aos braços de Gaara e vibram para que as outras garotas consigam tambem.

-Temari,não sou de ficar com as pessoas por ficar,então eu quero lhe falar uma coisa..Entrei nessa competição para ganhar um bijo seu..

- Roubar um beijo você quer dizer.. - Interrompe a garota.

-Ta...para roubar um beijo seu,porque eu sinto algo por você,acho que é aquilo que falam que é amor. Então..quer namo..

Sem deixar Shikamaru terminar ela o beija,ao terminar o beijo,chega bem perto de seu ouvido e fala..

-Sim! Sim!! Eu aceito! -

Depois de alguns minutos Naruto agarra Hinata e a beija,Temari que não aguentava mais esperar,beija o moreno,que se espanta.

Sasuke ao ver que todos ja haviam saido,beija Sakura também.

Depois de muitas pegações...

- Depois de tantos atrativos nessa nossa noite,vamos aleger o rei e a raiva da noite. -Diz Kakashi,segurando um microfone.

Ao ouvirem isso as garotas entraram em desespero.

-Estamos esperando os resultados dos nossos juris aqui. -Continua Kakashi falando e apontando para o lado onde estava sentados os juris.

...

E aqui está..

Os rei e a rainha da noite são...

Shikamaru e Temari!!

Então..vocês ja sabem o que aconteceu,todos felizes e hãn...felizes. ;D

**The end!**

Reviews, please!!


End file.
